<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mensajes de Texto by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195389">Mensajes de Texto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un miércoles por la noche, Vegeta se mantiene ocupado cuando alguien le envía un mensaje de WhatsApp. No reconoce el número y al principio, lo ignora. Sin embargo, unos mensajes de texto más tarde y decide enviarle un mensaje al extraño.<br/>Pasan dos semanas y se sorprende cuando el extraño le vuelve a enviar un mensaje.<br/>A partir de ese momento, hay un constante ir y venir de mensajes entre ellos y Vegeta siente que esta bajando la guardia, solo un poco. Sin embargo, hay una cosa por la que no puede dejar de obsesionarse, ¿Reaccionará mal el chico cuando Vegeta revele cuánto mayor es?<br/>Vegeta no es una persona sociable. Nunca lo fue, nunca lo será. Sin embargo, en este momento esta deseando poder ser un poco más valiente cuando se trata de este chico que sigue enviándole mensajes de texto. Pero desear nunca lleva a gente como él a ninguna parte.<br/>Entonces ¿por qué el chico todavía le habla?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mensajes de Texto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era un miércoles por la noche cuando sucedió. Eso fue lo que se dijo a si mismo almenos. El sol se estaba escondiendo en el cielo y el zumbido de la televisión era el único sonido que ayudo a llenar el cómodo silencio en el que se reclinó.</p><p> </p><p>Pasando una página de su libro,dejo escapar un suave suspiro.</p><p> </p><p>Tenía un montón de trabajos para calificar para la semana siguiente, demasiados para ser concretos, pero no tenía la energía ni las ganas para siquiera mirarlos todavía.</p><p> </p><p>Apenas había comenzado el semestre en septiembre y la carga de trabajo ya se estaba acumulando.</p><p> </p><p>A través de la ventana de su sala de estar, el cielo se oscureció, lleno de nubes, dejando una señal de que lloveria. Dejó escapar otro suspiro, frunciendo el ceño un poco a su libro. Iba a ser un dolor mañana por la mañana. Tendría que salir temprano de casa para compensar el retraso que causaría la lluvia.</p><p> </p><p>"Perfecto" gruñó mientras marcaba su lugar en el libro y lo colocaba en la mesita al frente. Mirando el reloj que colgaba en la pared sobre la chimenea, pensó que era demasiado temprano para cenar.</p><p> </p><p>Tal vez tendría que calificar esos trabajos, solo para tener algo que hacer y matar el tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>La pequeña cocina era "claustrofóbica" para la mayoría de la gente, pero almenos se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo en un ambiente pequeño y limpio. Era más fácil de mantener una cocina pequeña y vivía solo, así que no necesitaba una cocina enorme y extravagante, estaba bien como estaba.</p><p> </p><p>Las pocas veces que vinieron su grupo de amigos, idiotas, ordenaron comida para llevar.</p><p> </p><p>Encendio el fuego, vertió aceite en la sartén y dejó que se calentara por un rato.</p><p> </p><p>Más allá de la pared del pasillo, la gente caminaba de un lado a otro por la calle mientras cada una regresaba a casa de sus trabajos. Sintió como un pinchazo de asentó en su pecho pero hizo a un lado esa sensación. </p><p> </p><p>No era una persona muy sociable. El hecho de que se las hubiera arreglado para encontrar un trabajo con un salario decente, así como con un círculo pequeño y estrecho de amigos, fue un milagro.</p><p> </p><p>La sartén chisporreo, manchas de aceite mancharon la pared. Arrugó la nariz con disgusto, tendrá que limpiar eso más tarde. Friendo verduras picadas, estuvieron listas en 10 minutos. En su pequeño apartamento, apenas tenía espacio para su mesa en el comedor, y no le hacía falta más.</p><p> </p><p> La televisión estaba proyectando un documental sobre el proceso de como hacer una olla. Mientras comía, prestó mucha atención, pensó en su cocina y las ollas que tenía, tal vez las apreciaría más. </p><p> </p><p>Una vez que terminó de comer, decidió que necesitaba poner algunas calificaciones.</p><p> </p><p>Atrajo hacia sí la pila de trabajos de clase.</p><p> </p><p>El televisor encendido se volvió un ruido de fondo en sus oídos. </p><p> </p><p>Se encorvó un poco mientras sus ojos escaneaban las palabras inexpertas de los adolescentes, su bolígrafo rojo descansando las palabras erróneas en su mano derecha.</p><p> </p><p>En ese momento su teléfono zumbó rompiendo su concentración.</p><p> </p><p> '¿Quien carajos me está llamando?' pensó frunciendo </p><p>El ceño ante la pantalla iluminada.</p><p> </p><p>Trató de ignorar su teléfono. Sin embargo, la segunda vez que sonó, gruñó, dejó su bolígrafo y se movió para levantar el teléfono de la mesa. Fueron dos mensajes de Whatsapp. Apretando los dientes, abrió los mensajes y los leyó.</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (21:34) !Los profes me tienen hasta arriba con la tarea!</p><p>Desconocido: (22:13) ¿!Rad!? ¡Contesta los mensajes! ¡No voy a poder solo! :'(</p><p> </p><p>Levantando una ceja burlonamente, desplazó su dedo hacia arriba para ver quién le había enviado el mensaje. Número desconocido. Sus dedos se levantaron sobre la libreta por un momento antes de que llegara otro mensaje.</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (22:21) ¿Rad? ¿Estás ejecutando el plan de matar a todos los profesores antes de la entrega de la tarea? Si es así me uno.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (22:25) No voy a decirte que hacer una redacción es mucho más fácil que planear un asesinato, pero siento que debo hacerlo.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> Desconocido: (22:26) ¿Eh? Pero si hace rato te estabas quejando sobre como hacer la tarea, ¡hiciste que me vinieran dudas sobre la redacción! </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (22:27) Independientemente, el asesinato requiere mucho poder mental y en este momento es como si estuvieras patinando sobre tu pie.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (22:28) ¿Y... Entonces como?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (22:29) ¿Rastros de pistas? Los textos pueden ser leídos por la policía.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (22:30) El hecho de que sepas esto me preocupa sobre el sentido de si en realidad te dedicas a esto...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (22:31) No hay razón para que ambos tengamos que dedicarnos a esto.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (22:33) Ahora, lo que tienes que hacer es asegurarte de no dejar rastros de pistas. Los nombres en clave se inventaron por alguna razón. Como el código morse. Crea un sistema que solo entre delincuentes se puedan entender.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (22:34) ¡¿Cómo podré aprender el código morse?!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (22: 35) probablemente sea más fácil que hablar chino.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (22:36) Sigo sin entender el punto de todo esto :(</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (22:37) Siento que te estás complicando la noche.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (22:38) ¡No hay nada de complicado! La opciones son entre averiguar que porque la poesía suena como una conquista o la posible masacre de mis profesores. Parece una decisión bastante sencilla.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (22:39) Entonces ¿quizás las poesías sobre guerra no sean para ti?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (22:40) Rad, enserio, ¿que pasa? ¿Te secuestraron o algo?</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (20:41) ¡Kami! No eres Raditz, ¿verdad? 0: </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (22:41) No, no lo soy.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (22:42) ¿Pero porque me dejas hablar así?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (22:43) Estabas hablando sobre asesinar a algunos profesores inocentes. Sentí que debía intentar convencerte de esquivar la cárcel.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (22:44) ¡Estoy impactado! ¿Tal vez sorprendido?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (22:45) Bien, tal vez esto te enseñe algo de sensates a tu cabeza hueca.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (22:47) Umm ¿Estás suponiendo que soy estupido? &gt;:00</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (22:48) Pensé que ya habíamos establecido en que lo eres. ¿O no está lo suficientemente claro?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (22:49) ¡No lo dijiste directamente! :&lt;</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (22:50) ¿No fue suficiente el mensaje sobre las pistas?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (22:51) ¡Que maleducado, vete a la mierda! ¡No soy tan estúpido! </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (22:52) Acabas de contradecirte a ti mismo y rogarle a un extraño que te aconseje sobre cómo matar a tus profesores. Eso no suena como una persona muy intelectual desde mi punto de vista.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (22:53) ¡Es un teléfono nuevo!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (22:54) ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Apenas una razón.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (22:55) ¿Acabas de usar un meme para responderme?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (22:55) ¿Un qué?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (22:56) Los memes son... ¡Acabas de llamarme idiota no voy a darte la definición de lo que es un meme!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (22:56) Tal vez me lo debas por decirte cómo plantear un asesinato.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (22:56) ¡No!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (22:56) Yo creo que sí.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (22:57) ¡NO!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (22:58) Madre mía, pusiste mayúsculas, me has puesto en mi lugar.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (22:59) ¿... Sabes?, puedo sentir el sarcasmo hasta aquí.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (23:00) Considerando que podrías estar viviendo en Rusia por lo que sé, estoy bastante impresionado conmigo mismo.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (23:01) Kami, me siento un poco avergonzado.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (23:02) No lo estés. Has sido bastante entretenido.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (23:03) Um ... ¿me alegro?</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (23:04) ¿Te gusta hacerme sentir querer que me trague la tierra o algo así?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (23:05) Es una definición bastante pobre pero ¿Y que si es así?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (23:06) … De repente quiero tirar mi teléfono a la pared.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (23:07) No te lo recomiendo.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (23:08) Para tranquilizarte, me da igual si tienes vergüenza, aunque has conseguido hacerme más llevadera la noche.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (23:09) Siento que todo lo que dices me deja entre la espada y la pared.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (23:10) Esa es la impresión que la mayoría de la gente tiene de mí.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (23:11) Has estado divertido y entretenido, pero tengo trabajo que terminar antes de la mañana.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (23:12) Está bien, lamento haberte molestado.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (23:13) Perfecto. Podría haber sido mucho peor para ti.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (23:13) ¿En qué sentido?</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (23:14) ¡No, espera! No quiero saber.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (23:15) Buena elección.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (23:16) ¿Un consejo? No te molestes con el plan del asesinato. Quédate con la tarea de la poesía. Descubrirás que tienes que enterrar menos cadáveres de esa manera.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (23:17) Espera ... ¿has tenido que hacer eso?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vegeta: (23:18) Eso en otro momento. Buenas noches.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Desconocido: (23:19) Sí... Buenas noches.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>